Talk:Torst Evenhand
I went looking for a source for this family, but came up blank. The cited website is a REALMS-L email, The Nobles of Cormyr (part 5 of 6), which sources their FAQ at Candlekeep, which in turn quotes another REALMS-L email. But that last one has no source for a number of its families. After much searching, I can't find an "Evenhand" or "Torst Evenhand" in any of the other related novels or sourcebooks mentioned there, nor on the internet anywhere that doesn't derive from this article or those emails. Perhaps it's tucked away in a Dragon magazine somewhere, but this is something of a dead end. -- BadCatMan (talk) 07:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, nice search! I've been through everything I have (well maybe not everything ;) and I believe I have made a little progress. The only canon mention I can find is in Dungeon magazine 75 ("Into the Nest of Vipers" by Matthew G. Adkins) on p.68. It concerns an adventure where the party arrives in Sevenecho and it states: : :There is a list of Knightly Orders of the Realms at Candlekeep, by Eric K. Rodriguez, but Evenhand has a question mark next to it. :This appears to have been derived from the Candlekeep FAQ, which quotes George Krashos, but again, Evenhand has a question mark. George himself credits the information in his post to Bryon Wischstadt who posted on the FR mailing list. I believe this is the original post, but again, Evenhand has a question mark. :So, the only canon source for Evenhand, without a question mark, that I can find, is in Dungeon 75. If there are others, I can't find them. For me, I don't that Evenhand being a family that governs a hamlet in the Vast is proof that they are a noble house of Cormyr or a knightly order, and I can only see this as a leap of faith, unless we have missed something. I am actually going to pose this question on Candlekeep, as if anyone knows, he or she will be there. :In the meantime, I recommend we restrict this article to just what we know as canon, and add a non-canon section to describe the assertion that Evenhand is more than "just another family" in the Vast. 'Fw190a8' (talk · ) 11:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I originally made the Evenhand article for that Sevenecho family, and the disambiguations for the two. That was why I started looking at this lot. There's no Cormyrean connection, unfortunately, nor a Torst Evenhand (though a King Torst Obarskyr lived at approximately the same time, he doesn't help either). The names have to be coincidental. -- BadCatMan (talk) 11:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah so you're assuming that these are two different families with the name "Evenhand"? I hadn't considered that, but if that's the case, there's certainly no canon lore I can find on the Cormyr version. 'Fw190a8''' (talk · ) 18:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) For the record, this Talk page was formerly "Talk:Evenhand (family)" and was moved here. The matter was resolved at Talk:Evenhand. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC)